Fuckin' Witches
by Kitkat66755
Summary: Sam and Dean go on a standard witch ganking with unexpected consequences. Rated M for later chapters yet to come.


**A/N: This is based off a strange dream I had only this has more detail and less sex.**

_**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Supernatural or any of these fabulous characters**_

**Chapter 1**

"DEAN!" Sam shouted, struggling against his bonds in an attempt to break free and get to his brother. Dean meanwhile was standing stiff, as a witch stood in front of him chanting some sort of spell. With the last word of the spell the witch threw the final ingredient into the fire causing a huge explosion of black smoke.

As the smoke cleared Sam finally managed to break free of the ropes holding him. After a quick glance around told him that the witch was gone he rushed to his brother's side. Dean had collapsed unconscious so Sam picked him up and brought him to the Impala.

An hour later they arrived at the bunker. As Dean was still out Sam gently took him from the car and to his room. Sighing Sam headed to bed knowing there was nothing he could do for Dean until he woke up.

The next morning Sam was awoken by the sound of a woman screaming. Quickly grabbing the gun from under his pillow he jumped up to find the source of the noise.

Turning a corner Sam ran into a strange blonde woman who appeared to be wearing Dean's clothes. "OH MY GOD SAMMY! Dude what's going on ?" she asked looking up at him with her bright green eyes. Sam stared at her wondering how she knew his name and why she looked so familiar. "D-dean?" he gasped. "Yeah Sammy it's me" the suddenly female Dean replied. "B-but you...how...what?" Sam babbled still a little disoriented from sleep.

Dean snapped her fingers in front of Sam's face. "Yo Sam wake up and start making sense I need your help here" she cried. "The witch!" Sam cried. "That's what she was doing! She was turning you into a girl!" "Bravo Einstien you've finally caught up with the class" Dean said sarcastically with a slow clap for emphasis. Sam turned on a serious bitch face. "Ha ha very funny. Wait how are you so calm about this? I mean seriously you're a CHIC!" "Well I was freaking out then I found you and your brain kinda shut down for a minute , and I had to bring you back."

Sam grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. "Sorry bro but it's a lot to take in first thing in the morning." "Yeah it is" Dean agreed. "How about you go start researching a way to reverse the spell and I'll go make some breakfast" Dean suggested pushing Sam towards the library.

15 minutes later Dean comes in with a large pile of toast and sees her brother surrounded by books of spells. "Dude how did you find all those so fast?" asks Dean setting down the plate. "Well" replies Sam. "Between cases when you out to the bar I like to organize the library so we can find what we need faster." Dean rolls her eyes at how nerdy Sam sounds right now, grabs a book and some toast and starts searching.

At about midnight Dean slams the book closed and throws up her hands in defeat. "We have read every book we have with any sort of spell even slightly mentioned and we've got nothing!" Sam closes his book with a resigned sigh "I guess so. Maybe we could try calling up some of the other hunters, see if they have anything." Dean puts her head on the table in an embarrassed way. "Do we have to? I would rather they not know about this" she mumbled into the wood.  
Sam grins highly amused with Dean's dilemma.

"Ok we can just call Garth. He's good with things like this." Dean makes a noise of agreement not raising her head from the table. Sam nods and gets up to get his phone.

A few hours later Sam comes into the library with an awed Garth in tow. "Wow guys this is awesome!" Garth says trying to look at everything at once. "So what was it that you needed my help with?" Sam points to the table where Dean is, still in the same position as when Sam left. "Ok so you have some random girl sleeping in your table. I don't really see why you need me. Where's Dean at?" Garth says going to inspect the blonde. "I'm right here you moron" grumbles Dean raising his head to glare at Garth.

Garth jumps back in shock. "Balls! Next time warn a guy Sam." He walks over to a stack of books and claps his hands together. "Alright let's get started!"

**A/N: Ok well that's chapter one. Please R/R and let me know if you guys liked it enough for me to continue.**


End file.
